wsjalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Chapters 424 – current
This list contains all chapters currently in The Lost Agent & 1,000 Year War Arcs, starting at Volume 49 of Bleach. * 503. "Wrath as a Lightning" * 504. * 505. "The Fire" * 506. "The Fire 2" * 507. "The Fire 3" * 508. * 509. | title = OUT OF BLOOM | character = * Byakuya Kuchiki | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Bleach Volume 57.jpg | summary = Just as Quilge Opie reveals his title as "J" standing for "The Jail" to Ichigo, he's being struck by a powerful hit, splitting his body in two. And the sword of their mysterious "savior" is now pointed at Urahara. Meanwhile in Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya, now unable to use his bankai, is forced into battle with one of the Sternritter - Äs Nödt. Using Byakuya's bankai and his own psychological manipulations, Äs Nödt defeats the captain with little trouble. As Byakuya falls, Kenpachi arrives at the enemy leader's location while Captain-Commander Yamamoto Shigekuni faces the murderer of his Vice Captain - Sternritter "O" the "Overkill" Driscoll Berci. Smiting Driscoll in his rage Yamamoto now hurries to meet the invasion's leader - Yhwach, who defeated Kenpachi with little effort. Not in the mood for any dialog, Captain-Commander unleashes his bankai and faces Yhwach in a brutal battle. Seemingly overwhelming the enemy, Yamamoto deals the final blow, cutting his body in half. However, just when the outcome of the battle seemed clear, the person on the ground, drawing his last breath, calls out to Yhwach and apologizes for his failure. }} * 512. "The Stand Ablaze" * 513. "The Dark Moon Stroke" * 514. "Born in the Dark" * 515. "Relics" * 516. "The Squad Zero" * 517. "The Stairway to Heaven" * 518. "The Shooting Star Project (Zero Mix)" * 519. "Hot, Hot, Heat" * 520. "Killers Not Dead" | title = THE FIRE | character = * Captain-Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto | page = 208 | extra = | cover = Bleach Volume 58.jpg | summary = It is revealed that the person who was fighting Captain-Commander Yamamoto all this time was actually an imposter. Shocked by this revelation Yamamoto is being caught off guard by the real Yhwach, who arrives after having a conversation with Aizen Sousuke. Acting in haste Yamamoto releases his Bankai once again and attacks Quincy Leader. However, this time the real Yhwach was able to steal Yamamoto's Bankai. He then summons a great spiritual sword from the skies and deals a deadly blow to the defenseless Yamamoto. Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamotogenryuusai dies standing on his feet. The Quincy then unleash an army of masked troopers upon Soul Society who demolish it completely. At the same moment an opening bursts in the sky. Ichigo has finally arrived. Filled with anger he faces Yhwach, yet is no match for him. Without any effort he defeats Ichigo and stabs him through the neck. But Ichigo was able to withstand this blow with the help of, what appears to be, a Quincy ability. Yhwach prepares for another attack but the short contact with Aizen was enough to confuse his senses and he is unable to stay in Soul Society any longer. Ichigo charges at fleeing Yhwach but Haschwalth slices his sword in half. Taking his leave, Yhwach throws a mysterious line at Ichigo, calling him his son. After the Quincy have retreated the Squad Zero finally makes it's appearance. Having come to rebuild Soul Society and heal the wounded, they take Rukia, Byakuya and Renji back to the Spirit King's Palace. As well as Ichigo and broken Tensa Zangetsu. Thus Ichigo arrives at the Spirit King's Palace. His job now is to visit the five palaces where each of the five Zero Squad's members reside. His first stop is at Kirin Palace, the healing grounds of Kirinji Tenjirou. Meanwhile in Soul Society, Kyouraku, as a new Captain-Commander, proposes a training for Zaraki with the help of original Kenpachi - Unohana Yachiru. }} |}